Pokemon X and Y
by TranscendingDarkness
Summary: Ash is back on his feet after his Unova journey. now he travels to the Kalos region and meets up with new and old friends. travelling with rookie trainer Serena and Cilan once again. Ash aims to compete in the Kalos league. but nothing has prepared him for what is to come. Advanceshipping fluff as well as other hints.
1. Old goal, new roads

Pokemon X and Y chapter one: Old goal, new roads.

Ash Ketchum was returning home after some daily training with Pikachu. A year had passed since his journeys in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Although he was only eleven, he had some distinctive features such as his coal brown eyes and messy raven hair and the lightning bolt shapes on the side of his cheeks.

Ash's starter and long-time companion was his Pikachu which he received from Professor Oak. Pikachu had been with him ever since Ash was ten and they had been through a lot together.

Walking into his house, Ash was greeted by two Pokemon; one was a Mr Mime, a Pokemon with a round white body with a spot in the middle. It also had light pink arms and legs connected to his body by red spheres. Mr Mime, truthfully, looked like a court jester. Delia had befriended the Mr Mime during Ash's Kanto journey.

The other Pokemon was a small black fox-like pokemon. Its fur was black with the fringe and feet a deep shade of Crimson. It had sky blue eyes and two red spots above them. It was a Zorua, known as the tricky fox Pokemon. This was a parting gift for Ash from his friend Iris before she left to return to become a gym leader in Unova.

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulders and the electric rodent and the small fox ran around the house playing tag.

Mr Mime, as per usual, was cleaning the house and upon seeing Ash on sight, started to hoover his face off.

"Argh Mr Mime! Stop it!" Ash exclaimed as Mr Mime began to hoover his clothes too. Mr Mime was the house cleaning expert and was designed to clean anything dirty on sight.

Ash walked into the kitchen to see a young woman in her mid-twenties with dazzling brunette hair and eyes. She was busy cooking as she hummed about how long to put the food in the oven.

Ash tried to see what his mum was cooking only to be lightly slapped on the head and pushed back.

"Sorry dear but you have to wait and see" Delia chirped cheerfully. Ash's mother loved to experiment with different ingredients and measure the outcomes; it was what she had learned from Ash's friend Brock. Brock was with Ash for a percentage of his travels before leaving after his Sinnoh journey to pursue a new goal of becoming a Pokemon Doctor.

Ash, of course, had other friends he travelled with. Like Misty, who travelled with him through Kanto, Johto and the Orange Archipelago before she left to become the gym leader of Cerulean City. And Tracey who travelled with him through the Orange Archipelago and was now Professor Oak's assistant.

Ash had travelled with a lot of friends that past year and still kept in contact with them. Well…almost all of them… Ash reached into his pocket and his hand brushed against something smooth, not worn out despite the age. Ash made sure to take care of it…as it reminded him of her.

Ash snapped out of his trance as there was a knock on the door. Opening it, he was greeted by a familiar sight.

"Good day Ash how are you today?" Professor Samuel Oak, one of the head Professors of Pokemon asked.

"Professor Oak!" Ash exclaimed wondering what beckoned the Professor to come to their home. Of course Professor Oak was a frequent visitor and was Delia's teacher when she was younger. Delia rushed to the door and beckoned Professor Oak inside.

"Now I just made Dinner and it would be rude to just ask you to leave" Delia said as she pushed Professor Oak into the kitchen. Ash closed the door shut as he joined the two elders.

* * *

"The Kalos Region?" Ash asked surprised. Professor Oak nodded.

"You see the Kalos region has new Pokemon not seen in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova regions" Professor Oak replied before Ash raised his hand.

"I know all about the region Professor" Ash replied. Professor Oak looked at Ash, surprised by the revelation.

"You see while I was going on the Decolora Island cruise with Iris and Cilan we travelled with a reporter from the Kalos region" Ash stated as he remember the plucky reporter always running off to look for stories.

"Well my boy I'm sure you would want to compete in the Kalos league then wouldn't you?" Ash jumped out of his seat, excited.

"The Kalos league huh…I want to compete in the Kalos league!" Ash said, eyes sparkling. Pikachu, who was eating besides Zorua, also had sparkling eyes, which caused Zorua to sweat-drop.

* * *

Deep in the canyons of mount spirit stood a metal trapdoor. Normally people would try to open it to no avail and give up on it, but if you were a member of Team Rocket, you would press your key card on the rock besides the trapdoor and it would swing open to reveal the new base of the crime organisation, Team Rocket. In the mastermind of the organisation, Giovanni Sakaki, office stood three of his agents, Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Look at this and pay attention" Giovanni said as a holographic image of a region pulled up in front of the three lackeys.

"What's this?" Jessie Inquired confused at the unknown region.

"It is the Kalos region"

"The Kalos region? I never heard of it sir" James said. It was the same case for the Unova region.

"The next stepping stone for Team Rocket's glory" Giovanni said as he waved his hand dismissively. Jessie, James and Meowth saluted before exiting the office.

Unknown to them, including Giovanni, was an organisation that keeps itself hidden to everyone except the Kalos citizens.

* * *

The next day Ash was on the video phone with his friend, the gym leader Misty.

Her sense of fashion had changed over the year. Now she left her hair loose and wore a headband with water droplets decorated on the sides, giving it a glitzy aura. She now wore a bright yellow short sleeved dress which showed her shoulders and wore a locket in the shape of a water droplet which held the picture of her travels with Ash and Brock. She also wore a Rose red bracelet given to her from Tracey. She also wore blue sneakers with blue lightning shapes on the sides, reminiscent of her earlier sneakers from her travels. She also carried a pouch with gym badges to award trainers who won in their battles against her.

"I'm not surprised frankly…you were always ready for gym battles Ash Ketchum" Misty said winking at him. Though they never showed it, they teased each other so they could forget how they missed travelling together. Ash and Misty were always the best of friends.

"Oh you really think so, eh-miss-I'm-a-gym-leader-so-I'm-now-the-boss-of-yo u" Ash said, anger boiling in his veins. Misty had a knack for teasing him. But not as much as May…

May…

"Well mister I-always-get-angry-at-jokes I'm just saying…your always one for adventure and you usually find trouble along the way" Misty winked at Ash again as she acted like she was his superior.

Though he didn't want to admit it, she was right. Over that past year Ash faced five criminal organisations, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Plasma. Ash and his friends managed to disband the last five, but Team Rocket still pillaged the residents of Kanto. Ash hoped he wouldn't have to face any more organisations.

"Listen Ash I have to go. Tracey just arrived and a new challenger is waiting for me" Misty said as she waved him goodbye. Ash returned the gesture before disconnecting the call. Sighing, Ash walked over to Pikachu and scratched under his chin, earning a content coo from the latter.

Delia then walked over to Ash with a new set of clothes and a plane ticket.

The clothes included a dark blue shirt with a pulled up collar and white light patterns running down the shirt. There were also his baggy black pants and red and black air forces accompanied by a red cap with a White half pokeball at the top, the rim white.

Delia waved the set of clothes and ticket in the air.  
"Look what I have Ash!" Delia chirped. Ash smiled, glad to know his mum always helped him on his journeys. Taking the clothes and tickets, he walked into his room and changed into the new clothes.

* * *

May was in the Petalburgh city gym, leaning against the wall. She now wore a white blouse with a black collar and grey hi tops. She also wore a white bandanna with a black pokeball insignia at the top. She had dazzling sapphire orbs and chocolate brown hair and she was also…well…

May was bored to put it bluntly. She had competed in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn AND Sinnoh contests. Two of those contest travels were with her friends Ash, Brock and her brother Max.

Now she had nothing to do. The Wallace cup tournament was finished for this month. She had competed last year in the Sinnoh tournament, meeting up with Ash and Brock again in the process.

Sighing she leaned back and thought about the bittersweet topic on her mind at the moment, Ash…

Ash was at the airport, saying his goodbye to Delia.

"Now remember to change your underwear every day and have fun" Delia said smiling. Ash was embarrassed, his mum always did remind him to change his underwear and it annoyed him. He wasn't a little kid! Though Iris used to call him that…

"Don't worry about me mum!" Ash said as he hopped onto the plane before turning to wave. Pikachu and Zorua hi fived each other before Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders.

Ash found an empty seat as the plane took off. He waved at his mum and Zorua before they couldn't be seen. Sinking into his seat, he stroked Pikachu's fur, eager for his new journey.

Meanwhile a brunette was waking up from her nap, yawning. She was eager, acknowledging she was getting her first Pokemon today. Sighing she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, starting her morning routine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic would I?

Next chapter: hosing down a Froakie!

Ash has finally arrived in Kalos. Now he and twins Serena and Caleb have to help Professor Sycamore with a sick Froakie. Meanwhile Team Rocket begins their plans for the Kalos region.

A/U: and there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me a long time to finished it and come up with the storyline. And, if you're wondering no I am NOT theultimateeevee I'm her sister, she's just taking a break from Fanfiction and will return soon. story will be updated when X and Y is released :3


	2. Entering the Kalos region!

Pokemon X and Y chapter 2: Entering the Kalos region! Dreams and Journeys begin!

He lay sprawled on her bed waiting for Serena to finally decide what to wear. When it came to fashion, Serena liked to take her good old jolly time.

"Serena I'm growing old over here you know!" Calem exclaimed. Serena glared and advanced towards her neighbour.

"Listen here Calem and you listen well! I HAVE to find the perfect outfit we're meeting Professor Augustine SYCAMORE for crying out loud!" Calem huffed. He hated it when she was right.

"Fine…but hurry up!" Serena rolled her eyes and carried on trying to pick. Finally she chose a grey sleeveless shirt with a blue scarf draped over her neck. She also picked out grey shorts and sneakers accompanied by her pink hat. She shooed Calem out of the room so she could change.

Kalos finally reared into view. Ash looked out the window in excitement. Finally, he would be able to start his journey in Kalos! Pikachu looked out the window too, excitement on par with his trainer.

Ash sat back and tried to imagine what adventures awaited him. It was amazing to think it was a whole year since he started his journey and now he's going to the Kalos region, a region far away from Kanto!

The plane finally landed. Ash walked out with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder.

"Hello Kalos region, Ash Ketchum is here to dominate the Pokemon league!" Ash hollered as loud as he could. People stopped to look at him and Pikachu, some laughing while others stared at him unamused. Ash just shrugged it off and walked down the stairs.

Pikachu pointed to two flying Pokemon. Ash was so distracted by the Pokemon he lost his footing and slipped down the steps. Crashing onto the concrete floor, Ash groaned with Pikachu watching from the top of the stairs staring sheepishly.

Pikachu jumped onto his trainers shoulder after he got up and brushed himself off. Adjusting his cap, Ash looked at his number one partner.

"You ready bud?" Pikachu nodded enthusiastically. Ash started running.

Serena was saying goodbye to her mother, the Rhyhorn racer Grace.

"Do you know what Pokemon you're going to choose?" Serena nodded. Grace asked which one but Serena just replied with a tap one her nose. Adjusting her cap, Serena waved to her mother, their pet Rhyhorn and her mother's Flechling before running to meet up with Calem by the gate which would lead them outside of Vaniville Town.

Ash looked around at the multiple Pokemon, both old and new. Ash was walking wondering where to go next when he ran into a little girl. The girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him of May's. Ash shook his head clear as he helped the little girl up. He missed all his friends he travelled with but he always kept in touch with them. Besides, all his friends had ambitions to live up to. Misty was now the Cerulean city gym leader who was helped by her "boyfriend" Tracey who worked as Professor Oak's assistant. Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak was a Pokemon researcher currently studying alongside Professor Aurea Juniper in the Unova region. His friend Max, the brother of May was training to be the heir of the Petalburg city gym leader. May was a budding top coordinator. His friend Dawn had decided to become gym leader Elesa' apprentice while his friends Iris and Cilan travelled from region to region to become a Dragon Master and a better Pokemon Connoisseur respectively.

"Sorry 'bout that" Ash replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok, it was just an accident!" The girl replied waving her arms about.

Soon a boy with the same hair and eye colour appeared. When he saw the girl, his spectacled eyes went wide.

"Bonnie, are you ok?!" the boy called out. The girl smiled and replied sweetly.

"I'm fine Clemont" the boy known as Clemont ran up to us, breathing heavily. The boy known as Clemont didn't seem to be very athletic.

"Do you two know each other?" Ash enquired. The two looked at him and smiled.

"Clemont is my brother you see" Bonnie replied happily. Ash and Pikachu looked in awe. They DID look alike.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash stated as he held out his hand. Clemont happily shook the boy's hand. Bonnie was looking at Pikachu, amazed.

"A Pikachu, I've never seen one up close! May I pet it please?" Bonnie asked politely. Ash nodded happily. Bonnie cheered as she stroked Pikachu's fur. Pikachu gave a content coo as Ash talked with Clemont about the city.

"You see, Lumiose City is a dazzling metropolis in the very heart of Kalos itself, It's filled with boutiques and café's and the Pokemon research lab" Clemont explained. Ash gasped when a thought popped into his head.

"Hey Clemont, will you battle me?!" Ash asked loudly. Clemont and Bonnie looked at the boy in shock. They had just met and he was already asking to battle? This boy sure was interesting…

"I don't see why not…I'll use a Pokemon I recently caught" Clemont said, adjusting his spectacles while he fished a Pokeball from his pocket. Pikachu ran onto the battlefield that was laid out on the square, ready to battle.

"Good luck, both of you!" Bonnie cried out happily. Clemont thrust the Pokeball in the air and out popped a bunny like Pokemon.

"Ash meet my Bunnelby" Clemont said. Ash gazed in awe at the Pokemon.

"OK let's battle!" Ash exclaimed happily. Clemont nodded as he called out an attack.

"We'll start with double slap!" The tips of Bunnelby's ears glowed as it lunged towards Pikachu and smacked it twice with the glowing ears.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" A streak of white light followed Pikachu as it charged towards the bunny.

"Oh no you don't, Bunnelby use dig to dodge!" the rabbit dug a tunnel as it hid underneath. Ash grinned.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt into the hole!" A bolt of electricity entered the hole, shocking the bunny Pokemon out of hiding. Clemont and Bonnie gasped while Ash grinned. Clemont, however did not stay in awe for long.

"Bunnelby grab Pikachu's tail with the tips of your ears!" Bunnelby grabbed Pikachu before it could escape. Ash didn't let that slow him down.

"Impressive but it's a shame you can't use your ears now" Ash smirked, shocking Clemont and Bonnie.

"Pikachu Electro ball!" A ball of electricity hit Bunnelby square on in the face, causing it to let go of Pikachu in the process. Before the battle could drag out any further, clapping could be heard. Turning around, Ash spots a man with dark wavy hair wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt. Clemont and Bonnie gasped when they saw the man.

"Professor Sycamore!" Ash looked at them in confusion.

"Professor Sycamore?" Ash asked, confused. Pikachu walked up to the man in curiosity.

"He's the owner of the Sycamore Pokemon lab" Clemont explained.

"HE STUDIES MEGA EVOLUTION" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What? Mega evolution?" Ash looked at them in confusion. Pikachu hopped back onto his trainers shoulder while Clemont returned Bunnelby. Professor Sycamore rubbed his hands together.

"Let's start over, my name is Professor Sycamore and I study mega evolution at the Sycamore Pokemon lab here in Lumiose city. I also hand new trainers their starter Pokemon" He explained quite thoroughly.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a Pokemon trainer from Kanto's Pallet town. This is my partner Pikachu" Pikachu chirped in greeting.

"Pallet town?" Professor Sycamore asked, surprised. The boy's journey has took him far and wide. Ash and Pikachu nodded excitedly.

"That's quite a ways away young man" Professor Sycamore said.

"Aw man, I'm getting blisters! Calem let's take a break. Pretty please?" Serena asked hopefully. Calem shook his head.

"Serena we're almost there see? Santalune city!" Serena looked ahead of her to see a city. Her eyes rested on a boutique.

"A BOUTIQUE, HURRY UP!" She yelled, grabbing the surprised boys hand and dragging him along.

"This girl is such a pain in the neck sometimes…" Calem muttered under his breath. Soon he got over being dragged along and ran alongside her, holding her hand when they crashed into a boy.

"OW that smarts you know!" Serena shouted as she rubbed the back of her head. The boy they crashed into was a heavy boy. He was wearing a T-shirt with a Pokemon on it and soon a younger boy with orange hair ran up to them.

"Tierno are you ok?!" The boy asked the heavy boy known as Tierno.

"I'm fine Trevs though I don't know about these two" He said, gesturing towards Calem and Serena.

Meanwhile a plane docked in Lumiose city and out popped three figures. One had long pink hair while the other had Lavender. They both wore shades and were accompanied by a Meowth wearing a coat and shades like them.

"So this is the Kalos region…" Jessie said unconvincingly as she looked around.

"Yes it is…and that mean…" James said before the three looked at each other and jumped.

"TIME TO LOOK FOR PIKACHU!" they yelled as Wobbufet popped out of his Pokeball.

**Ash's Kalos experience has begun! As he has met two siblings, Clemont and Bonnie and the esteemed Professor Sycamore while Serena and Calem have met two young men named Tierno and Trevor. More surprising things will happen along the way as the journey continues…**

A young man with green hair and green eyes stepped out of the next plane that docked in Lumiose city. He stepped out of the plane calmly.

"So this is where Ash came to…" he said as he walked around.

**Stay tuned!**

**Next time: The danger present in Lumiose City!**

A Garchomp is on a rampage after an experiment gone wrong. Can Ash stop it with the help of an old friend?

Authors notes: Serena's so bubbly hehe~ anyways chapter two everybody! Next chapter I don't know when it will be out because I'm a damn procrastinator. Review! And tell me what you think of Kalos Ash while you're at it!

Also I'm going to write a Pokemon fanfic about the Shadow Triad- Striaton Boys theory. I know it's been debunked by B2W2 but I like the idea and I shall write a story about it! Look out for it.


End file.
